


Sex pollen? (Un)fortunately not.

by scoutbokmal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Cliche, Crack, Freeform, Gen, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutbokmal/pseuds/scoutbokmal
Summary: Jack thinks he recognizes a certain flower. He's wrong.





	Sex pollen? (Un)fortunately not.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that just randomly popped up in my head.

It was a perfectly ordinary day at the hub. The rift was in a lull, so maybe slightly calmer than was the norm. However when working at Torchwood one quickly realized that there's no such thing as "normal" or "ordinary" when it comes to Torchwood. 

Anyways, back to the story. It was a calm day at the hub. Ianto was in the kitchen, fixing coffees for the team. Owen was just finishing up this mornings autopsy. Jack, as usual, pretended to be busy with paperwork. 

The cog door alarm blared at the same time as Owen came up the stairs from autopsy, revealing Tosh, who had gone out to fetch lunch for the team. Jack exited his office. 

"Tosh, you're an angel..." he exclaimed, but it petered out when he saw the flower Tosh was carrying. He immediately started to strip. 

"Jesus Jack, not that some people in here might appreciate the sight, but I would rather not have to bring out the brain bleach." Owen remarked. 

"I recognize that flower, it is a species that releases a particularly potent sex pollen. I'm just getting prepared." Jack answered. 

"I happen to know that this is a perfectly normal earth flower. And they weren't going at it like rabbits in the shop, so I would say that this flower is mostly harmless; considering the fact that it is poisonous when ingested." Tosh sighed. "So, put your clothes back on. Not that I don't appreciate the wiew, but it would be distracting for the entire team." 

Jack reluctantly put his clothes back on, and walked to the conference room to join the team for lunch. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the scene that first popped up in my head was something like this; Jack sees the flower, goes: "SEX POLLEN!!" and starts flinging of his clothes. But then it evolved into this.


End file.
